The Day I Saved Earth with Alchemy
by Spirit Seer
Summary: The day I saved Earth with Alchemy from a creature terrorizing Earth. Read and laugh. crack-fic written for an essay a long while back


**A/N:** Okay, I've steeled myself and decided to post this. I wrote this (checks date)… in 6th grade. Wow, it's been a long time. I've improved so much since then. Never fear, I've gone through the story fixing typos, but I tried to keep it in the original context, so you could read it more or less as it was written. Thus, it's mostly as it was, with the exception of some typing errors, some sentences that required fixing, and a word I strengthened. I really didn't touch it much, so you might notice some strangely worded sentences. I think I was going through my attempt-to-write-Shakespearean-because-it's-helping-me-write-better phase….

Perhaps I should have rewritten this, and I'm starting to have second thoughts posting it…

Oh well. Too late. Enjoy my crack fic (and probably first fanfiction). xD And I've also realized that those of you that have played Kingdom Hearts will probably recognize a familiar theme in here, too, but I won't spoil it for you. The story's short enough as it is. lol

**Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrighted material/themes used in the previous creation of this crack fic. I do own this little humble crack fic, however. The copyrighted materials belong to the proper owners.**

Presenting....

* * *

**The Day I Saved Earth with Alchemy**

"And so as I look into thine eyes through the autumn breeze, I see our unending love. We'll never leave each other," I read aloud. I was sitting at my computer desk reading a poem my friend sent me, asking the total truth about what I thought of it. I was typing my response when I heard some rustling outside my window.

"Probably my neighbor's cats," I thought, not turning my gaze away from the computer screen. I knew it was not my cat, Tiger, for he was sleeping on the other side of my computer desk. After a while, I noticed he was becoming a little agitated; I was becoming nervous as well from the continued noise. Now, it had an added sound- gusting wind- and it succeeded in sending chills down my spine.

I finally, becoming scared, turned my rolling chair around to face the window and saw a hideous face. I opened my mouth to scream when he raised himself up, muttering a few words, and the window smashed on its own. Tiger leaped up and hissed. Surprisingly enough, he spoke.

"Why have you trespassed here? Speak now, but you cannot have her."

"I have come for her, and I am willing to fight you, guardian," the man replied. Tiger jumped to attack him, but the man threw him on the bed, knocking him out.

"Come with me, Chosen Heroine of Earth," he said, looking at me. I refused, and began to scream. He muttered again, ropes flew from his hands which wrapped around my waist. I tried to take them off, but he tugged them, and I blacked out.

I awoke in front of an intense battle with a monster and dressed in a Golden-Sun-type outfit. In front of me lay an oak staff and a silver sword. A voice, seemingly coming from nowhere, spoke.

"I have transported you here from your time period to the long lost continent of Atlantis, a few thousand years before you were born. If you choose to take the staff, you will be gifted with Psynergy from all the elements: Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water, as well as some fighting skills. Choose the sword, and you shall be a master swordsman with a little magic. Choose wisely, Chosen Heroine of Earth..."

I looked behind me and saw a disappearing apparition. I heard more instructions in my mind explain what I had to do: slay the terrifying monster before it destroys the rest of Earth after Atlantis, or stand by, watch, get killed, and never return home. Talk about pressure; the fate of Earth on my shoulders.

I was through and through scared, but I had to win. I walked up to the pedestals, gripped the staff tightly in my hands, and blacked out again.

Time was resuming when I awoke. Everyone was yelling and screaming for help as they ran from a towering fire monster with six mouths that contained dagger-like teeth and three arms. It was destroying a nearby village and everything else in its path. The smell of fear and death hung strong in the air, even as far away as I was.

Powered by my adrenaline and anger, I rushed foward and attacked the immense creature with my water djinni, Torrent. Direct hit! Right on target! As I attacked with a fire djinni (Magma), it finally noticed me, and I jumped to attack it with my staff and Water Psynergy. As I was about hit, it caught me in midair like I was just some pesky fly and raised me to its nearest mouth. Help!!! I'm gonna' be eaten!

I quickly attacked with more djinn to try to make it drop me, but to no avail. I finally used enough to summon Iris and it dropped me, painfully burned and hurting more now, to the ground. The people who were killed were revived by her healing power, and the monster was blasted into the sky.

Just as I breathed a sigh of relief, I realized it was done too soon, for as a final attack, the monster turned itself into a giant magma ball and hurled itself toward us for a kamikaze. Everyone looked at it in terror and, with abated breath, waited for the end. I was painfully hurt and burned, but I still had one more chance: I could summon Flora and hope she defeats it, being the strongest summon at the moment. I used my final energy and summoned her; she destroyed the monster just before it hit, and created a massive explosion shock wave. I slipped into unconsiousness, just as I saw I had won.

I woke up lying on my bed, Tiger next to me, and heard that voice again for a last time, "Congratulations, Chosen Heroine of Earth. You have saved your planet and countless others from the Garkneyl; you have saved the future as well as the past. The Time of Unending Darkness has passed. You have won."

--

A/N: Yeah, super short. But I also had to squeeze it into two lined pages, so I was really happy that it fit. Not to brag, but I was also the only one that got a 100 out of the two Pre-AP classes. ^_^ Whee! xD lol Sorry if you counted that as a conceited moment; I'm just still really proud of that, and thus of this.

What did you think? Probably really cheesy. But hey, it was really monumental for me, and this was probably my first Golden Sun-like fanfiction.

…

*The author is currently torn between the internal conflict of whether to run and hide or if the author should stand tall and feel pride.*

…

Anyway, R&R please! Thank you!!


End file.
